A fluorine-containing organic silicon compound has been applied to various industrial fields by virtue of its nature such as its lubricating properties, water and oil repellency, oil resistance or chemical resistance. For example, it has been added to e.g. a resin to impart the above mentioned various properties to the resin.
As an example of such a fluorine-containing organic silicon compound, a fluorine-containing silicon oil represented by the following formula 15 may be mentioned. ##STR2##
Further, as a compound having a functional group incorporated to a fluorine-containing organic silicon compound, JP-A-8-109260 discloses a fluorine-containing organic silicon compound having a hydroxyl group which is directly bonded to a silicon atom at at least one terminal of the molecule.
The fluorine-containing organic silicon compound represented by the above formula 15 has had a problem that even if it is added to e.g. a resin for the purpose of imparting the above mentioned respective properties, the fluorine-containing organic silicon compound will ooze out on the resin surface as the time passes, whereby it has been difficult to impart the nature of the fluorine-containing organic silicon compound over a long period of time.
On the other hand, the fluorine-containing organic silicon compound disclosed in JP-A-8-109260 has a drawback such that the hydroxyl group directly bonded to the silicon atom is susceptible hydrolysis by a reaction with e.g. a hydroxyl group in air.